versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Demi-Fiend
Demi-Fiend (also known as Naoki Kashima) is the main character of the 2003 game Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Background When attempting to visit his teacher, Yuko Takao, in the hospital, the protagonist, Chiaki Hayasaka, and Isamu Nitta find that Tokyo has been struck by a battle of cults in the nearby park. Exploring the hospital to find his teacher, the protagonist enters a strange room, finding Hikawa, a former member of the Cult of Gaea that was involved in the purge at the park. Hikawa then begins a ritual to start the Conception, where he summons demons to the world and turns all of Tokyo into a massive sphere, creating the Vortex World. All of humanity is apparently wiped out with very few survivors. After being bonded with a demon by the help of Lucifer, the protagonist becomes the Demi-Fiend. Lucifer scans the heart of the Demi-Fiend and finds it is empty, lacking a purpose. Demi-Fiend is then tasked with finding a Reason to create a new world. The Demi-Fiend may choose from one of five paths in the end. The Demi-Fiend may become a follower of Yosuga, which values the strong over the weak. The Demi-Fiend may become a follower of Shijima, which wishes for a world of total stillness. The Demi-Fiend may become a follower of Musubi, which fixates on individuality. The Demi-Fiend may reject all other Reasons and choose the path of freedom, the neutral path. The Demi-Fiend could also become a demon, rejecting all paths and ending creation. Alternatively, for the Demi-Fiend to become a true demon, he will enter the army of demons led by Lucifer as one of his generals and march to the final battle with God. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse+ Level (Capable of fighting Metatron and Beelzebub, who are both on the same relative tier of power to each other with Metatron edging out in power. Can fight Thor and Surt, the latter of which can destroy all nine realms during Ragnarok) | Higher Dimensional Level (5D. Fought with Lucifer and succeeded in his test. Defeated Kagutsuchi and ended the Amala multiverse across past, present, and future) Speed: Immeasurable (Powerful demons have existed outside of time itself, even Noah, one of the weaker Reason gods, was called from beyond time) | Immeasurable (Fought with Lucifer, superior to his previous state) Durability: Multiverse+ Level (Took several hits from Thor, survived attacks from Metatron and Beelzebub) | Higher Dimensional Level (Took many attacks from Lucifer) Hax: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeality, Resistances or Immunities to Fire, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Mind, Curse, Light, and Darkness Manipulation as well as physical attacks, Resistances or Immunities to Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can take Lucifer's Root of Evil), Fate Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Demons can exist outside of time itself), among many other resistances and immunities (Upscaling from other Messiahs and demons) Intelligence: High (Solved the puzzles of the Moirae Sisters and defeated them, capable of fighting angels and demons alike) Stamina: Limitless (Demons have an inexhaustible source of energy within them) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Summoning' *'Reality Warping' *'Time Manipulation' *'Space Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Light Manipulation' *'Darkness Manipulation' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Ice Manipulation' *'Wind Manipulation' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Earth Manipulation' *'Healing' *'Statistics Amplification' *'Statistics Reduction' *'Attack Absorption' *'Attack Reflection' *'Resurrection' *'Energy Manipulation' *'Life Manipulation' *'Death Manipulation' *'Non-Physical Interaction' *'Acausality' *'Non-Corporeality' Techniques *'Lunge': A weak physical attack. *'Analyze': Analyzes one opponent's strengths and weaknesses. *'Life Bonus': Slightly increases total HP. *'Berserk': A weak physical attack that targets random opponents multiple times. *'Counter': Low chance to reflect back a physical attack. *'Pierce': Bypasses physical resistances. *'Ice Breath': Deals light ice damage to random opponents. *'Mana Bonus': Slightly increases total MP. *'Ice Boost': Increases ice damage. *'Fog Breath': Lowers the accuracy/evasion of all opponents. *'Anti-Ice': Resists ice attacks. *'Dia': Slightly heals one target. *'Fast Retreat': Increases the chance of running away from battle. *'Media': Slightly heal all allies. *'Fire Breath': Does light fire damage to random opponents. *'Fire Boost': Increases fire damage. *'Taunt': Increases the attack of all opponents, but lowers their defense. *'Anti-Fire': Resists fire attacks. *'Tornado': Deals heavy force damage to random opponents. *'Force Boost': Increases force damage. *'War Cry': Lowers the attack and magic of all opponents. *'Anti-Force': Resists force attacks. *'Void Force': Nullifies force damage. *'Tarunda': Lowers the attack of all opponents. *'Sukunda': Lowers the accuracy and evasion of all opponents. *'Rakunda': Lowers the defense of all opponents. *'Life Aid': Boosts total HP somewhat. *'Mana Drain': Drains MP from one opponent. *'Anti-Death': Resists death attacks. *'Mamudo': Slight chance of instant kill on all opponents. *'Evil Gaze': Chance of lowering the HP of an opponent to 1. *'Mamudoon': Moderate chance of instant kill on all opponents. *'Heat Wave': Deals strong physical damage to all opponents. *'Focus': Charges power to prepare for a powerful physical attack. *'Mind's Eye': Reduces chance of being ambushed. *'Might': Increases crit rate of normal attacks. *'Shock': Does light elec damage to random opponents. *'Elec Boost': Increases elec damage. *'Anti-Elec': Resists elec attacks. *'Void Elec': Nullifies elec damage. *'Wild Dance': High chance of inflicting panic on all opponents. *'Void Ice': Nullifies ice damage. *'Glacial Blast': Deals heavy ice damage to random opponents. *'Ice Drain': Nullifies ice damage. *'Void Mind': Nullifies mind spells. *'Void Nerve': Nullifies nerve spells. *'Chaos Blade': Deals light damage to all opponents with a significant chance of inflicting panic. *'Void Curse': Nullifies curse spells. *'Violet Flash': Moderate expel damage to one enemy. *'Anti-Expel': Resists expel attacks. *'Divine Shot': Heavy physical damage to one target. *'Void Expel': Nullifies expel spells. *'Tarukaja': Increases the physical attack of your party. *'Sukukaja': Increases the evasion/accuracy of your party. *'Makakaja': Increases the magic of your party. *'Rakukaja': Increases the defense of your party. *'Dekaja': Nullifies stat boosts of all opponents. *'Tentarafoo': Moderate mind damage with a chance of panic. *'Makajamon': Chance of inflicting mute on all opponents. *'Xeros Beat': Deals moderate physical damage to all opponents with a significant chance of Bind. *'Diarama': Moderately heals one target. *'Life Refill': Gradually refills HP while walking. *'Tetraja': Creates a shield protecting all allies from an instant kill attack. *'Mediarama': Moderately heals all allies. *'Diarahan': Fully heal the HP of one ally. *'Mana Refill': Gradually refills MP while walking. *'Jive Talk': Allows easier communication with certain spirits and demons. *'Void Death': Nullifies Death spells. *'Mana Aid': Increases total MP somewhat. *'Charisma': Increases positive and negative effects of talking skills. *'Deadly Fury': Deals heavy physical damage to all opponents with a high critical rate. *'Hellfire': Deals heavy fire damage to random opponents. *'Void Fire': Nullifies fire damage. *'Mana Gain': Restores MP after battle. *'Fire Drain': Drains fire attacks. *'Magma Axis': Deals heavy fire damage to one opponent. *'Blight': Deals strong physical damage to all opponents with a chance of poison. *'Life Gain': Restores HP after battle. *'Iron Claw': Deals heavy physical damage to one foe with a high critical rate. *'Retaliate': Counter opponent's physical attacks at a moderate rate. *'Oni-Kagura': Does medium physical damage to all opponents. *'Wind Cutter': Deals heavy Force damage to one opponent. *'Force Drain': Drains Force damage. *'Spiral Viper': Deals heavy physical damage to one enemy. *'Endure': Last one attack that will defeat you with 1 HP. *'Tempest': Deals moderate physical damage to all opponents. *'Javelin Rain': Deals heavy physical damage to all foes with a moderate chance of inflicting mute. *'Life Surge': Greatly increases total HP. *'Hades Blast': Deals heavy physical damage to all opponents with a high critical rate. *'Bolt Storm': Deals heavy elec damage to random opponents. *'Mana Surge': Greatly increases total MP. *'Elec Drain': Drains elec damage. *'Deathbound': Does moderate physical damage to random opponents. *'Avenge': Has a high chance of strongly countering back against opposing physical damage. *'Gaea Rage': Deals great physical damage to all opponents. *'Attack All': Attacks all opponents with a normal physical attack. *'Makarakarn': Reflects one magic attack per party member. *'Megido': Deals light almighty damage to all foes. *'Tetrakarn': Reflects one physical attack per party member. *'Freikugel': Deals great almighty damage to one foe. Has the properties of a physical attack so it is affected by Pierce and Focus. Demi-Fiend's strongest attack. *'Megidola': Deals moderate almighty damage to all foes. *'Thunderclap': Chance of halving one foe's HP. *'Samarecarm': Fully revives one fallen party member. *'Drain Attack': Drains HP from opponents when you deal normal damage, but lowers your critical rate. *'Mediarahan': Fully heals all party members. *'Holy Wrath': High chance of halving the HP of all opponents. *'Megidolaon': Deals heavy almighty damage to all opponents. *'Radiance': Deals heavy expel damage to all opponents. *'Fire Repel': Reflects fire damage. *'Ice Repel': Reflects ice damage. *'Elec Repel': Reflects elec damage. *'Force Repel': Reflects force damage. *'Phys Repel': Reflects physical damage. Equipment *'Magatama': Consumable insects that impart special abilities to Demi-Fiend. Demi-Fiend can learn skills listed above from them. **'Marogareh' **'Wadatsumi' **'Ankh' **'Shiranui' **'Hifumi' **'Iyomante' **'Anathema' **'Kamudo' **'Narukami' **'Miasma' **'Murakumo' **'Nirvana' **'Muspell' **'Djed' **'Geis' **'Satan' **'Gehenna' **'Kamurogi' **'Gundari' **'Vimana' **'Adama' **'Gaea' **'Kailash' **'Sophia' **'Masakados': The ultimate magatama. Nullifies all damage except for almighty, gun, and earth damage. Key Midgame Demi-Fiend | True Demon Ending Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Defeated Kagutsuchi and destroyed the Amala Universe, causing time to cease as a whole *Defeated Metatron, one of YHVH's most powerful avatars *Fought and defeated Lucifer, becoming a general of the demon army *Forced Raidou Kuzunoha to go all out in a fight against him Speed/Reactions *Can avoid attacks such as Stone Gaze or Evil Gaze *Capable of dodging light attacks from Metatron *Demons can exist outside of time itself *Fought with the Reason god Noah, who flew across the infinite Amala universe to arrive in the Vortex World *Fought with three archangels, who can keep up with a ship capable of crossing universes Durability/Endurance *Can survive jumping off over sixty floors *Can take Lucifer's Root of Evil, which distorts time itself *Survives the Infinite Light attack from Kagutsuchi *Takes several bullets and slashes from Nocturne's version of Dante, or Raidou Kuzunoha XIV Skill/Intelligence *Can master all of the magatama and gain the title of Chaos King *Solved the puzzles of the manikin boy and won the Geis magatama *Bested the sisters of fate in their puzzles which drive people to insanity *Defeated the Reason gods without having the same level of magatsuhi or reason the others did Weaknesses *Different magatama make the Demi-Fiend weak to certain elements *Limited MP *Physical attacks cost HP Sources *Demi-Fiend on VS Battles Wiki for most abilities *Magatama on the Megami Tensei wiki *The Demi-Fiend Finds His Own Reason in DB! by Dynamo1212 Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:ATLUS Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Acausal Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:High Dimensional Level Category:Immeasurable Speed